Tailed Beast Ball
The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate attack of a . To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The power of the attack is also relative to the power of the user. The tailed beasts' can use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms. Should the jinchūriki lose control to their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto in his four and six-tailed forms. Even without a full transformation, the technique is capable of destroying three Rashōmon gates without losing any of its momentum. A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball can create an explosion that is larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it, as seen during the ' attack on . Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer Bee observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. Trivia * The Two-Tailed Monster Cat and Three-Tailed Giant Turtle perform elemental versions of the Menacing Ball. * According to Gyūki, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 * Shukaku uses Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, a technique of compressed air mixed with chakra from its gut instead of drawing together raw chakra, similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. However, Killer B implied that all tailed beasts can do the Tailed Beast Ball, and Shukaku simply wasn't out long enough to perform the attack when it fought against Naruto and Gamabunta. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gaara is able to create a Tailed Beast Ball by forming Shukaku's head out of the sand, which gathers chakra and sand to create the Tailed Beast Ball. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gyūki performs a lightning-element version of this technique. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, the character Masked Man's ultimate technique consists of summoning a controlled Nine-Tails, who launches a Tailed Beast Ball against the opponent. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, and other games, Naruto performs a version of this technique in Four Tails Mode called . * In Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, a beast known as the Three-Heads is shown using a technique similar to a Tailed Beast Ball. However, it isn't shown forming a chakra ball and only the beam is seen. * In the anime, Sora, who has some of Kurama's chakra sealed in him, used a weaker Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 Since he wasn't in control of himself performing the technique, he is not listed as a user. References Category:Ninjutsu